


Where is my goodbye?

by Hyx_Sydin



Series: The Secret Chamber of John & Rodney [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s03e14 Tao of Rodney, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is upset . . . Rodney makes it better!</p><p> </p><p>This can be read as a standalone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where is my goodbye?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marcus_aquila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcus_aquila/gifts).



> More fic! :D
> 
> Same story as the 'Secret Chamber' fic I just posted...

Rodney finds John in their secret room later that night; he’d never admit that it was the last place he looked because it should have been obvious. The other man was sitting on the mattress facing away from him, shoulders tense, “Is something wrong John?” 

When John spoke, it was quietly, “You apologised to Radek, had tea with Teyla, healed Ronon’s scars and gave Elizabeth a book about herself . . . you didn’t say goodbye to me Rodney.” 

Rodney’s shoulders fell as he responded, “I didn’t want to.” Unbidden, he remembered the sheer terror he had felt knowing he was going to die at any moment, interspersed with the calming effect of having John nearby. About to mention that he hadn’t actually said goodbye to anyone, that he had asked John to read his eulogy, the other man stood and then walked pass him as if to leave.

“Right,” John murmured, “guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“You’re not listening John,” he snapped, grabbing the other man’s arm, “I didn’t _want_ to say goodbye to you!” Frustrated, he pulled on John’s arm until they were facing each other, and then wrapped his arms around his neck, one hand buried in John’s hair, tucking his face into his neck.

A moment later John’s arms came up and pulled Rodney tighter against him, mumbling into his hair, “No goodbyes, no matter what the situation.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta so errors are my own.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment :) all is welcome!


End file.
